


on thin ice

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders is Bad at Ice Skating, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit attempts ice skating.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	on thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "ice skating"

"Come on, Dee Dee," Remus encourages. "You can do it!"

Deceit looks down, dubious, at the blades of death attached to his feet. His gloved hands involuntarily clamp down harder on the railing.

"I'm _positive_ you're right," he drawls. As if to prove his boyfriend wrong, his foot slides a little. A squeak of distress escapes before he can prevent it.

The only good thing is that it's just the two of them at this hour. The others have long since gone to bed (or at least made a show of it- he doubts Virgil's actually _asleep_ ), so it's just them taking advantage of the winter moonlight in Remus's side of the imagination.

It was Remus's idea to go ice skating. Of course it was, Deceit would never suggest strapping knives to his feet and going for a waltz, now would he? But they're here now, in an enormous ice skating rink Remus created, and it's _beautiful,_ it really is, he's quite proud of Remus for his creation, it's just-

Well, Deceit's never been stable on skates. He's tried a time or two before, sneaking out on the ice when the others were too preoccupied with their own affairs, and he's fallen each and every time. Rather painfully, actually. He's had enough bumps and bruises to last him a lifetime, not to mention the rather painful scrape he acquired on his chin once.

Remus skates toward him, a portrait of surprising grace. He gently pries Deceit's fingers off the railing, holding each of Deceit's hands. Tentacles wrap firmly around Deceit's waist, anchoring him upright.

"There," Remus says softly. "Now you won't fall."

"Are you sure about that?" Deceit asks. His voice quivers despite himself. Remus smiles, his dimples showing.

"Of course I am," he says, and skates backwards to prove it, gently tugging Deceit along with him. "Come on, Dee Dee, that's it, move your feet," he encourages. Deceit looks down and his mouth drops open in surprise. He's slow and more than a little unsteady, but he's actually _skating_ \- 

A tentative grin crosses his face, and Remus lets out an exuberant shout of delight, dying away into the snow surrounding them. He kisses Deceit right then and there, still skating backwards, as he pulls Deceit into a dazzling spin. Somehow Deceit's skates don't tangle up with each other, and they end up standing in the middle of the rink, shoulders heaving and breath steaming in the icy air.

"You're a natural," Remus declares. "You just have to believe it. Up here." He taps Deceit's temple, provoking a surprised blep. "In your brain meats."

"Please never call it that again," Deceit says, but he's laughing when he says it. 

"Brain meats," Remus repeats, drawing out the words.

"Anyway," Deceit says. "Thank you. Not for that. For- for skating with me."

"Of course, Dee," Remus says, leaning his head against Deceit's cheek. "It's no fun without you."

"It's no fun without you," Deceit admits. "Maybe- maybe we can do it again later?" Remus grins.

"Deal," he says.


End file.
